


My Tony (you can't have him)

by Mimsys



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (please tell me someone gets that), Baby Steve, Baby Tony, Gen, deaged, sunshine boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4071322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimsys/pseuds/Mimsys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: De-aged Tony and Steve. Kid!Tony is even tinier than Kid!Steve so kid!Steve gets super protective of his tiny friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Tony (you can't have him)

Luckily for all of them, Steve didn’t regain his pre-serum ailments when he was de-aged by Reed Richard’s latest attempt at a scientific breakthrough; Bruce isn’t sure what they would have done with Steve if he had, so he’s thankful. Steve is small but not as much so as Tony, who’d also suffered from the effects of the ray. When Clint teased the now-young futurist, Steve had toddled forward on his tiny little legs and scowled up at the archer. “Don’t be mean t’ my Tony.” He protested, hands on his hips; as far as Clint was concerned, Steve looked far more mature and commanding than any child had the right to.

 

“I’m not being mean, Stevie; it’s all good natured ribbing.” The small blond didn’t seem to agree so Clint scooped him up, cradling him in his arms and settling him gently on his hip. “I’m Tony’s friend too, Stevie; I wouldn’t bully him.”

“I don’t wike bullies.” Steve mumbled, lisping slightly. “Tony’s my friend.”

“We heard.” Natasha chuckled from where she picked Tony up, bouncing the young child on her hip as she moved over to stand by Clint. “Your Tony.”


End file.
